doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
David Camarillo
|nacimiento = 17 de agosto de 1984 |lugar_nacimiento = México |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicano |alias = |ingreso_doblaje =2010 |estado = Activo |demo = Jugable_Masculino_COD3.ogg}}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px David Camarillo también conocido como David Martínez es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido por doblar a Pardo en Escandalosos. Pardo.png|Pardo en Escandalosos, su personaje más conocido. Sr. Groomer FisFF.png|Sr. Groomer en F is for Family (Temp. 1) AOS-SunilBakshi.png|Sunil Bakshi en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney/Marvel) Masotan - F-15J (PDD-H&M).jpg|Masotan en Hisone to Masotan AGC-HappySamSawyer.png|Samuel "Happy Sam" Sawyer en Agente Carter SethHonicky AC.png|Dr. Seth Honicky también en Agente Carter Persio relacao (1).png|Pérsio Faruq Ahmad en Rastros de mentiras (versión TV azteca) ODM Ilan.jpg|Ilan en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos ODM Bomani.jpeg|Bomani también en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos José do Egito Judá.png|Judá en José de Egipto 200px-DFG.png|Quilten en Hora de aventura FantasmaLecheAT.PNG|Fantasma de Leche (ep. 123) también en Hora de aventura Ollie turbo fast.jpg|Ollie en Turbo FAST Winter-stag-wabbit-36.1.jpg|Venado de invierno en Wabbit / New Looney Tunes MLP-FilthyRich1.png|Filthy Rich en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (Temp. 5-) LOE-FilthyRich.png|Filthy Rich en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: La leyenda de Everfree Zaxon RegularShow.jpg|Zaxon en Un show más Clonador de fiesteros.png|Clonador De Fiesteros Tambien en Un show más 250px-Yakon_Trans.png|Yakon en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Armored gorilla.png|Gorila Blindado en One Punch Man Claude_Yu_Gi_Oh.png|Claude en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Filmografía Películas *Voces adicionales en Isi y Ossi (2020) *Voces adicionales en Togo (2019) *Él mismo (Jay Leno) y Voces adicionales en Ted 2 (2015) *Randy Hamilton (Matt Lowe) en Captive (2015) *Lionel (Dayo Okeniyi) en Apuesta máxima (2013) *Peón 2 en Agua para elefantes (2011) *Ming (Yeh Tien-hsing) en El joven tigre (1973) (2010) *Voces adicionales en Mi amigo el dragón (2016) *Voces adicionales en Alicia a través del espejo (2016) *Voces adicionales en El libro de la selva (2016) *Voces adicionales en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) *Voces adicionales en La quinta ola (2016) *Voces adicionales en Smosh: La película (2015) *Voces adicionales en La cumbre escarlata (2015) *Voces adicionales en Pixeles (2015) *Voces adicionales en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico (2015) *Voces adicionales en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) *Voces adicionales en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) *Voces adicionales en Oz, el poderoso (2013) *Voces adicionales en Gigantes de acero (2011) *Voces adicionales en El ángel del deseo (2010) *Voces adicionales en Un fantasma fastidioso (2008) Series de televisión *Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson (Joseph Morgan) (temp. 4-) en Los originales *Dakhir Hamed (Maz Jobrani) en Anatomía según Grey (Temp. 12) (2016) *Jorge (Ramón Medína) en Fear the Walking Dead (2015-presente) *Sunil Bakshi (Simon Kassianides) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Disney/Marvel) (2014-2015) *Happy Sam Sawyer (Leonard Roberts), Dr. Seth Honicky (Rick Peters) en Agente Carter (2015) *Voces adicionales en Los infiltrados (2013-presente) *Voces adicionales en El noticiero (2012-presente) *Voces adicionales en Fail Army *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire (2010-presente) *Voces adicionales en Lilyhammer (2012-2013) *Voces adicionales en Los guerreros wasabi (2011-2015) *Voces adicionales en Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2012-2013) *Chica indiscreta (2012) **Camarero (Brian McManamon) (temp. 5, ep. 107) **Seguridad en mansión #1 (Berto Colon) (temp. 5, ep. 109) **Policía #1 (Frank Fortunato) (temp. 6, ep. 121) *Voces adicionales en Espartaco: Sangre y arena (2011) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Vitor Hugo * Picasso en Pecados... (2013) * Judá en José de Egipto (2013) * Mefiboset en Rey David (2012) Mateus Solano *Erick en La trampa (2017-2018) *Rubión en La dama de la libertad (2016) Otros *Delegado Nieves (Emmilio Moreira) en Carceleros (2018) *Jeremías (William Vita) en Sol naciente (2017) *Nenecito (Allan Souza Lima) en Reglas del juego (2015-2016) *Ilán (Rodrigo Cirne) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos - Nueva Temporada (2016) *Bomani (Milhem Cortaz) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos (2015) *Persio (Mouhamed Harfouch) e Ignacio (Carlos Machado) en Rastros de mentiras (Doblaje para TV Azteca) (2013-2014) Telenovelas rumanas Participación sin identificar *Corazón gitano (2013) Películas de Anime *Aldeano D en Blame! *Voces Adicionales en En este rincón del mundo *Carrou en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale Anime * Yakon, Pandillero 2 (ep. 101) en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales * Secuas 1 de Mantle / Narrador de la Liga Kalos en Pokémon XY * Gorila Blindado en One Punch Man * Claude en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * Masotan / F-15J en Pilotos de Dragón: Hisone & Masotan * Taxista en Bungō Stray Dogs * Voces adicionales en Mazinger Z (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada) * Voces adicionales en Fate/Extra Last Encore * Voces adicionales en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa * Voces adicionales en Hi Score Girl * Voces adicionales en Magmell ultramarino Series animadas *Pardo en Escandalosos *Hombre en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug *Venado de invierno en Wabbit *Sr. Groomer en F is for Family *Ollie en Turbo FAST *Quilten en Hora de aventura *Filthy Rich (2.ª voz) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Zaxon, Voces adicionales en Un show más (A partir de la temporada 7) *Voces adicionales en Grandes héroes: La serie Películas animadas *Voces adicionales en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla (2018) *Filthy Rich en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) *Voces adicionales en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron (2016) *Voces adicionales en Buscando a Dory (2016) *Starchild en Scooby-Doo! y Kiss: El misterio del Rock and Roll (2015) *Voces adicionales en Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) Videojuegos *Voces adicionales en Assassin's Creed: Unity (2014) *Personaje jugable masculino para la campaña en Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) *Voces adicionales en Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) *Voces adicionales en Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) *Voces adicionales en Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) *Kieran "Torque" Mackay en Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 (2019) *Voces adicionales en Rage 2 (2019) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Candiani Taxqueña - Bita *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Distrito Music *Dubbing House *Globo *IDF *Jarpa Studio *Ki Audio *Lola MX *Labo *Magicorp *New Art Dub *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *Sensaciones Sónicas *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020